pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Changi
| badges = None | ribbons = None | symbols = None | current league = Hora League | previous leagues = | partner = | previous partner = | starter = Unknown | relatives = Sean Changi (Son) | hometown = Eden Town | residence = Pokémon Lab, Eden Town | story debut = Snivy, I choose you! | movie debut = }} Professor Dustin Changi (プロフェッサーチャン, Dr. Chan) is a who lives and works at his research lab in Eden Town. Professor Changi studies legendary Pokémon, ancient Pokémon legends, and the effects of legendary Pokémon on the environment as his profession. He also is responsible for handing out to beginner trainers in the Hora region. On the wiki Character Professor Changi is the Pokémon Professor of the Hora region. Most beginning trainers receive their very first Pokémon from him. Aside from handing out Pokémon to new trainers, Changi also travels Hora studying the legends of legendary Pokémon, as well as the creatures themselves. On rare occasions he will even engage in Pokémon battles because, in his own words, he is still young and enjoys the thrill of battle. Research Changi's studies focus on legendary Pokémon and their ability, or lack thereof, to breed. His interest in this topic began when a study from revealed that the legendary Pokémon, , could breed with a to yield . He took particular interest in Silus's Darkrai, which was rumored to be the offspring of another Darkrai, which are suppose to be a genderless and unbreedable species. His research wasn't held in very high regard by most Pokémon researchers, due to the long held belief that legendary Pokémon could not breed, and that they would greatly upset nature if they were removed from their habitats by trainers. However, when a breeding population of was discovered in Johto's , and a herd of was discovered in the islands off the coast of Hoenn, his research gained more credibility. Recently, he has set up a laboratory in Eden Town and had further branched his studies to the biology of legendary Pokémon in general, though he still pays special attention to their breeding capabilities. He has begun studying the myths of Hora, which has the most legendary Pokémon of any other region, and its two native legendary Pokémon, Lagralia and Sacrelivo in particular; as they are two Pokémon rumored to be the only legendary species to evolve. During his time as the Pokémon Professor of the Hora region, he has been credited as the first credible source to denounce that the majority of legendary Pokémon uphold the balance of nature, and thus capturing them would be harmful. He admits that the capture of Pokémon such as , , or might be harmful to the world's balance, but that they are generally regarded as uncatchable Pokémon. That being said, he claims that other legendary Pokémon have gained their titles as "nature's upholders" merely due to the nature of the legends and uncertainty that surround them, though his research has yet to yield results in finding why these Pokémon have such supernatural powers as compared to other, more well known, Pokémon species. Pokémon This listing is of Professor Changi's known Pokémon; On hand is one of Changi's main battling partners in his spare time. Outside of battling, however, it is rarely seen at all. Despite the destructive nature of most Gyarados, Changi's seems very docile.}} he keeps with him at all times. Unlike his Gyarados, it is seen more frequently, especially when in the research lab. Pidgeot helps him out with his research duties, and acts similar to a pet. Pidgeot is capable of flying Changi long distances, but is rarely used for this purpose.}} Gives to new Trainers Given away Appearances Trivia * Professor Changi is the youngest professor shown so far. * He is the only professor known to compete in Pokémon battles. * Additionally, he gives out more starter Pokémon than any other professor. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Professors